Help:I have been blocked
A ' ' is a measure used to protect a community from bad behavour. Blocks can apply to a user account, an IP address, or a range of IP addresses. If you have been blocked, there are a few steps you can take to try and get block removed. How do I appeal a local block? If you have been blocked on one community, and you do not know why, or you disagree with the reason, stay calm. The last thing you want to do is become disrespectful or argumentative, because that might just make the situation worse. If you want to appeal your block, you should message the administrator who blocked you. The name of the admin who blocked you will appear on the block notice that you see when you try to edit a page. You may be able to contact them by leaving a message on your or user talk page, depending on which one that community uses. You may still be able to post to your page, depending on whether the administrator has allowed that, and messages you leave on your own page will be seen by the administrators. Your page can be found by following the "My talk" or "Message Wall" link in the drop down menu beneath your name, at the top right of any page. If the administrator has not allowed you to edit on your wall or talk page, you can try leaving them a message on Community Central. They will have a Message Wall on Community Central where you can contact them, and they will receive a notification letting them know that you have left them a message. Sometimes, though, administrators will say no to the block appeal, for a variety of reasons. If this is the case, then you should wait out the block (if it is not permament) or join another of the many thousands of Wikia communities available. If an administrator on the community is abusing these rights (such as blocking everyone so that no one else can edit, blocking people with reasons that violate the Terms of Use (e.g. racism), or hiding block logs to stir confusion) contact another community administrator about the issue. If no one is available to help, use to report the issue to Wikia Staff. How do I appeal a global block? If you have been blocked from all of Wikia, please send a message to . When you do, include the full block notice that you see when you try to edit, or at the very least the block ID on the notice. Often times, global blocks are not on accounts, but rather users end up being caught in an IP block as a result of a dynamic IP address, meaning that their internet provider gave them an IP address that had been used by someone else to make bad edits. Once you send in the global block request, a Wikia Staff member will review your case and decide whether or not your account or IP address can be unblocked. See also * * Further Help & Feedback Category:Advice Category:Help Category:How-to fr:Aide:J'ai été bloqué ja:ヘルプ:ブロックされてしまったら pt:Ajuda:Eu fui bloqueado ru:Справка:Меня заблокировали